New Planet: Cyniclonia
by Mystic Stars
Summary: It has been fours years since the battle with Deep Blue. Kisshu, Taruto and Pai have been dubbed 'Saviours' of their home planet. The king of Cyniclonia has invited Tokyo Mew Mew as a sign of gratitude for helping save their planet. What will happen when Cyniclons and Mews combine once again? CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Mystic Stars speaking!**

**This is my second fanfic. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew or Tokyo Mew Mew A La Mode. If I did, Ichigo would be with Kisshu :3**

**After Tokyo Mew Mew A La Mode.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Day One In Senior Year : Part 1**

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

Slam!

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. Three beeps was all it took to wake me up. "Ichigo! Time to wake up!" I heard my mom yell.

"Hai, Hai! I'm awake Okaa-san!" I yelled back. Monday. Ugh, how I hate Mondays. I grouchily got out of bed. I sighed in relief as my bones clicked into the right places.

I walked towards my wardrobe to bring out my senior high school uniform.

That's right. I'm a senior. I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Momomiya Ichigo. I'm 17 years old and I'm in my final year for high school.

It's been four years since the battle with Deep Blue.

After the Cyniclons left, everything turned back to normal.

We still work at Café Mew Mew, but only occasionally.

Well, at least for Minto and Zakuro-san. Minto mainly focused on her ballet career, while Zakuro-san focused on her modeling career.

Back to the present, I left my bedroom to go freshen up. Once I was in the bathroom, I brushed my teeth, then stripped my night wear.

Going to the shower, I turn on the hot faucet, and stepped into the shower. I sighed in bliss as the warm water caressed my pale skin. I then took my favourite strawberry-scented shampoo and conditioner and washed my hair.

I washed my body with my rose and honey-scented body wash. After washing myself, I turn off the faucet and stepped out of the

shower. I took a fuzzy white towel and dried myself, then I left for my bedroom.

Once I entered my bedroom, I removed my towel, and got dressed. My high school uniform consisted of a white shirt, a red and black striped tie, a black skirt, black bobby socks and a red blazer. My black loafers were downstairs.

Going to my mirror, I brushed my waist length cherry-coloured hair and put it in a side French braid.

After applying transparent lip gloss, I grabbed my school bag and left my bedroom.

Walking downstairs, the scent of bacon, eggs and toast filled my nose. I walked into the kitchen to find my dad reading a newspaper and my mom drinking a cup of coffee.

"Ohayou, Okaa-san, Otaa-san," I greeted. "Ohayou Ichigo," they chimed. "Did you sleep well, Ichigo?" My mom, Momomiya Sakura, asked me.

"Hai, Okaa-san, I did." I answered. "That's good. Are you ready for your final year, Ichigo?" My dad, Momomiya Shintaro, asked me.

"Hai, Ota-san."

"That's good." My dad said.

"Well Ichigo, why don't you eat your breakfast so you can leave?" My mom suggested. "Ok, Mom."

Strangely enough, I actually felt excited for the day ahead. I felt like I could take on anything. After eating my breakfast, I left for school. "Ja ne, Mom, Dad." I said.

"Ja ne, Ichigo," I heard my parents say after I put on my school shoes. I walked out of the door and walked towards the direction of my school. As I walked to school, I got the feeling that something special was going to happen.

I did not know how right I was at the time.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all for now! I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'll put up the chapter when I get a minimum of 5 reviews.<strong>

**Read and Review!**

**Read and Review!**

**Read and Review!**

**Mystic Stars**


	2. NOT A CHAPTER!

**NOT A CHAPTER!**

**I'm sorry to all my readers. Unfortunately, I have to put all my stories on hiatus. If you want to know my long boring story, it's below:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last grade I was in Grade 10, I barely managed to take my subjects that include Maths. My chosen subjects were Physical Science, Accounting and Biology. When I passed in Grade 9, my school gave me the subjects, Consumer Studies (Home Economics), History and Biology, which doesn't make sense at all. I can't do anything with that combination.**

**I went through the year doing to subjects I wanted, but I was a little slow, so I didn't catch on quick like the other kids, especially with Accounting. Half of the time I got bad grades, even though all my teachers had faith I could do better. Which I could, but it was a little hard. June and final exams were a flunk with Maths because I failed badly in both of them. So, this year I can only go to Grade 11 if I do Maths Literacy, but I'm hoping by a miracle my grade tutors will give me one last chance to do Maths. Otherwise, I'll have to repeat Grade 10 to do my chosen subjects. (Which I REALLY don't want to do) Unfortunately, especially because my dad, (he wasn't really excited when I started writing on Fanfiction) I have to stop writing for now. I need to focus on my studies until I get myself back on my feet. It may be a few months until I post a chapter. I'm apologize gravely to all my readers. Please forgive me. If you read this, I'll love you forever. I really, really, really, really, appreciate you reading my crocodile tears story. You deserve a fifty-storey imaginary cake. Flavour your own choice. (I'd make a real one if I knew you and if it was possible)**

**I love you guys, now and forever.**

**Mystic Stars**


End file.
